sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ζωγράφοι Γης
Ζωγράφοι Γης Painters thumb|250px|[[Ζωγραφική|Ζωγραφικός πίνακας του Rubens.]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος των Ζωγράφων Γης. Κατάλογος Διάσημοι Ζωγράφοι Οι κορυφαίοι ζωγράφοι όλων των εποχών (TOP 12) είναι: #Cezanne Paul, (1839-1906), French artist #Dali Salvador, (1904-1989), Catalan artist #Van Gogh Vincent (1853-1890), Dutch painter #Buonarroti Michelangelo, (1475-1564), Italian sculptor and painter #Da Vinci Leonardo, (1452-1519), Italian painter, sculptor and inventor #Monet Claude, (1840-1926), French impressionist painter #Picasso Pablo, (1881-1973), Spanish cubist artist #Pollock Jackson, (1912-1956), US abstract expressionist painter #Raphael, (1483-1520), Italian painter #Rembrandt (1606-1669), Dutch painter #Renoir Pierre-Auguste, (1841-1919), French impressionist painter #Rubens Peter Paul, (1577-1640), Belgian painter A Hans von Aachen, (1552-1615), German mannerist Riza Abbasi, (1565 - 1635), Persian painter, miniatures and homoerotic art Edwin Austin Abbey, (1852-1911), USA painter Nikolaj Abraham Abildgaard, (1744-1809), Danish painter Bernard Accama, (1697-1756), Dutch painter Andreas Achenbach, (1815-1910), German painter Oswald Achenbach, (1827-1905), German painter Pieter Aertsen (1508-1575), Dutch painter Aetion (4th century BC) Yaacov Agam (born 1928) Jacques-Laurent Agasse (1767-1848) Christoph Ludwig Agricola, (1667-1719), German landscape painter Ivan Aivazovsky, (1817-1900), Russian seascape painter of Armenian descent Tadeusz Ajdukiewicz , Polish painter Josef Albers (1888-1976) Mariotto Albertinelli, (1474 - 1515), Italian painter Kazimierz Alchimowicz , Polish painter Pierre Alechinsky, (born 1927}, Belgian painter Fedor Alekseev, (1753 - 1824), early Russian landscape painter. Mikolas Ales (1852-1913) Else Alfelt, (1910-1974), Danish painter Alessandro Algardi, (1595-1654), sculptor, painter David Allan (1744-1796) Alessandro Allori, (1577-1621), Italian painter Cristofano Allori, (died 1621), Italian painter Washington Allston (1779-1843) Lawrence Alma-Tadema, (1836-1912) Charles Alston (1907-1977) Albrecht Altdorfer, (1480-1538), German painter Altichiero (1320-1395), Italian painter Jacopo Amigoni (1685-1752) Anna Ancher (1859-1935), Danish painter Michael Peter Ancher (1849-1927), Danish painter Carl Andre (born 1935) Ran Andrews (born 1956), Canadian painter Fra Angelico (1387-1445) (or Beato Angelico - Real name: Giovanni da Fiesole) Sofonisba Anguissola (1532-1625) Richard Anuszkiewicz Apelles (4th century BC) Zvest Apollonio , (born 1935), painter and graphic artist. Karel Appel (born 1921) Giussepe Arcimboldo (1527-1593) Jean Arp, (1886-1966), sculptor, painter, and poet John James Audubon, (1785-1851), naturalist, illustrator Jean-Michel Atlan, (1913-1960 Frank Auerbach (born 1931) Hendrick Avercamp (1585-1634) Milton Avery, (1885-1965), USA painter Hovhannes (Ivan) Ayvazovski (1817-1900), Armenian painter B Marcello Bacciarelli , Polish painter Francis Bacon (painter), (1909-1992), British Artist William Jacob Baer, (1860-1941), U.S. painter Albert Baertsoen , (born 1866), Flemish painter, etcher Leonard Bahr, (1905-1990), U.S., Maryland painter Konstantinos Baltzakis, Greek painter Ludolf Bakhuysen (1631-1708) Hans Baldung (1484-1545) Robert Ballagh, painter, Aosdána Vincenzo Balsamo , (born 1935), Italian painter, etcher Balthus (1908-2001) (Count Balthasas Klossowski de Rola) Edward Mitchell Bannister (1828-1901) Bapu (born 1933) Vladimir Baranoff-Rossine (1888-1944) Giovanni Francesco Barbieri, (1591-1666), Italian painter. George Barker, (1882-1965), U.S. painter Ernie Barnes (born 1938) Geoffrey Barnes (born 1972) James Barry, British painter Hans von Bartels, (1856-1913), German painter Richmond Barthe (1901- c.1990) Jennifer Bartlett (born 1941) Fra Bartolommeo (1474-1517) Francesco Bartolozzi (1728-1815) Georg Baselitz, (born 1938), painter and sculptor Marie Bashkirtseff, (1860-1884), Ukrainian painter Jean-Michel Basquiat (1960-1988) Jacopo Bassano (c.1510-1592) Robert Bateman (born 1930) David Bates (born 1952), American painter Maxwell Bates (1906-1980), Canadian expressionist painter and architect Pompeo Girolamo Batoni (1708-1787) Frédéric Bazille, (1841-1870) Romare Bearden (1914-1988) Cecilia Beaux (c. 1900) Robert Bechtle (born 1932) Jasmine Becket-Griffith, fantasy painter Max Beckmann, (1884-1950), painter, dramatist, author Captain Beefheart, (born 1941), avant garde blues musician and painter Kamaleddin Behzad, (b. 1450 AD.), Persian master miniaturist Zdzislaw Beksinski, (born 1929) Polish painter Giovanni Bellini, (c.1430-1516), Italian painter Gentile Bellini, (c.1429-1507), Italian painter Jacopo Bellini, (c.1400-1470), Italian painter Vanessa Bell (1879-1961) Bernardo Bellotto, Italian painter George Wesley Bellows, (1882-1925), U.S. painter Ludwig Bemelmans (1898-1962) Wilhelm Bendz (1804-1832), Danish painter Frank Weston Benson , (1862-1951), U.S. painter Thomas Hart Benton (1889-1975), U.S. painter Emerik Bernard , (born 1927), painter. Janez Bernik , (born 1933), painter and graphic artist. Gian Lorenzo Bernini, (1598-1680), Italian architect, sculptor, painter Jen Besemer , (born 1970), surrealist poet and painter Elsa Beskow, (1874 - 1953), Swedish writer, painter Henryka Beyer , Polish painter George Biddle , (1885 - 1973), U.S. painter Albert Bierstadt (1830 - 1902) Anna Bilinska-Bohdanowiczowa , Polish painter Ejler Bille, (born 1910), Danish sculptor, painter Henry Billings , (1901 - 1987), U.S. painter George Caleb Bingham (1811 - 1879), U.S. painter S J "Lamorna" Birch (1869 - 1955) Wilhelm Bissen (1836-1913), Danish painter Basil Blackshaw, Irish painter William Blake, (1757 - 1827), English painter, poet Ralph Albert Blakelock, (1847 - 1919) Arnold Blanch , (1896 - 1968), U.S. painter Ross Bleckner, (born 1949), US painter Carl Bloch (1834 - 1890), Danish painter Izaak van den Blocke , Polish painter Peter Blume , (1906 - 1992), U.S. painter David G. Blythe , (1815 - 1865), U.S. painter François Bocion (1828 - 1890), Swiss painter Arnold Böcklin, (1827 - 1901) Karl Bodmer, (1809-1893), painter of the U.S. West Krzysztof Boguszewski , Polish painter Aaron Bohrod , (1907 - 1992), U.S. painter Angel Boliver , Mexican painter David Bomberg, (1890 - 1957), painter Rosa Bonheur (1822 - 1899) Claude Bonin-Pissarro (born 1921) Richard Parkes Bonington (1802 - 1828) Pierre Bonnard (1867 - 1947) Francesco Bonsignori (1460 - 1519) Bogdan Borcic , painter and graphic artist Paul-Émile Borduas, abstract painter Hieronymus Bosch (c.1460 - 1518) Ambrosius Bosschaert (1573 - 1612) Fernando Botero (born 1932), Colombian Painter Sandro Botticelli, (1445 - 1510), Italian painter François Boucher (1703 - 1770) Eugène Boudin William-Adolphe Bouguereau (1825 - 1905) P. Rostrup Bøyesen (1882 - 1952), Danish painter Olga Boznanska , Polish painter Louis Bouché , (1896 - 1969), U.S. painter Robert Brackman , (1898 - 1980) Jozef Brandt, Polish painter Georges Braque (1882–1963), French cubist painter Alan Bray , (born 1946), U.S. painter Carl Fredrik von Breda , (1759 - 1818) Jules Breton (1827-1906), French realist painter Breyten Breytenbach, (born 1939) Pierre Brissaud, (1885-1964), French illustrator, painter Louis le Brocquy, (born 1916), Saoi of Aosdána, painter Ann Brockman , (1898 or 1899 - 1943), U.S. painter Antoni Brodowski , Polish painter Agnolo Bronzino Alexander Brook , (1898 - 1980), U.S. painter Bertram Brooker, theosophist painter Cecily Brown Ford Madox Brown (1821 - 1893) Michael Brown Rush Brown , (born 1948), U.S. painter Jan Brueghel the Elder (1568-1625), Flemish painter Jan Brueghel the Younger (1601-1678), Flemish painter Pieter Brueghel the Elder (c.1525-1569), Flemish painter Pieter Brueghel the Younger (1564-1638), Flemish painter Tadeusz Brzozowski , Polish painter Bernard Buffet (1928-1999) Charles Ephraim Burchfield , (1893 - 1967), U.S. painter William Partridge Burpee , (1846-1940), US painter John Byrne, (born 1950), comic creator, painter C Lilla Cabot Perry (1848 -1933), American Impressionist painter Pogus Caesar African Caribbean pointillist painter Gustave Caillebotte, (1848-1894), French painter Alexander Calder, (1898-1976), mobiles Jacques Callot (1592-1635) Canaletto, (1697 - 1768), Italian painter Josef Capek, (1887-1945), Czech painter Tom Carapic, (born 1939) Caravaggio, (1573-1610), Italian Renaissance painter Ivan Cargo , (1898-1958), painter. John Fabian Carlson , (1875-1945) Emile Auguste Carolus-Duran (1838–1917) Carpaccio, (c.1460-1525), Italian painter Emily Carr, (1871-1945), Canadian painter and writer. Annibale Carracci (1557-1602) Agostino Carracci, (1560-1609), Cazasoles, (1952) Cuban born painter Ludovico Carracci (1555-1619) Mary Cassatt (1844-1926?) Alfred Joseph Casson , (1898-1992), painter George Catlin (1796-1872), American painter Avgust Cernigoj , (1898-1985), painter. Bartolomeo Cesi (1556-1629) Paul Cézanne, (1839-1906) Marc Chagall (1887-1985) Jean-Baptiste-Siméon Chardin (1699-1779) Caroline Chariot-Dayez (born 1958) Michael Ray Charles, (born 1967) Nicolas Charlet, (1792-1845), painter William Merritt Chase, (1849-1916), U.S. painter Pierre Puvis de Chavannes (1824-1898), French painter Jozef Chelmonski, Polish painter Giorgio de Chirico, (1888-1978), Italian painter Omar Chkhaidze, (born 1944), Georgian, Russian painter Adam Chmielowski , Polish painter Daniel Chodowiecki, (died 1801), German painter Frederick Edwin Church, (1826-1900), U.S. painter Leon Chwistek, Polish painter Tomasz Ciecierski , Polish painter Cimabue, (1240-1302), Italian painter Joze Ciuha, (born 1924), painter, graphic artist and illustrator. Franz Cizek (1865-1946) Francois Clouet Giorgio Giulio Clovio, (1498-1578), Croatian miniature painter Charles Codman , (1800-1842), U.S. painter Thomas Cole, (1801-1948), US painter Evert Collier, (1640-1707), Dutch painter John Collier, (1850-1934), painter, author Jean Colombe (mid-1400s) John Constable (1776-1837) Constant , (born 1920) C. M. Coolidge (1844-1934), painted Dogs Playing Poker series D.D. Coombs , US painter John Singleton-Copley (1737-1815) Lovis Corinth, (1858-1925), painter and graphic artist Joseph Cornell (1903-1972) Jean-Baptiste Camille Corot, (1796-1879), French painter Corneille (born 1922) Thomas Cornell, (born 1937), U.S. painter Correggio (1489-1534) Pietro da Cortona, (1596-1669), architect, painter Piero di Cosimo (1462-1521) Pierre Auguste Cot Noel Counihan, (1913-1986, Australian Painter Gustave Courbet, (1819-1877), French painter Thomas Couture, (1815-1879), French painter and teacher Lucas Cranach the elder, (1472-1553), German painter Lucas Cranach the younger (1515-1586) Jean Crotti, (1878-1958) Thomas Crotty, (born 1954), U.S. painter Aelbert Cuyp (1620-1691) Boleslaw Cybis , Polish painter Jan Cybis , Polish painter Cydney Wladyslaw Czachorski , Polish painter Jozef Czapski , Polish painter Marcin Czarny , Polish painter Szymon Czechowicz , Polish painter Tytus Czyzewski , Polish painter D Richard Dadd (1817-1866) Michael Dahl , (1659-1743) Christen Dalgaard (1824-1907), Danish painter Salvador Dali, (1904-1989), Spanish artist Charles-François Daubigny (1817-1878) Honoré Daumier (1808-1879) Gerard David, (c.1450-1523), Belgian painter Jacques Louis David, (1748-1825), French painter Leonardo da Vinci, (1452-1519), Italian painter, sculptor and inventor Stuart Davis (1894-1954) Riko Debenjak , (born 1908), painter and graphic artist Jean Baptiste Debret (1768 - 1848), French painter Stanislaw Debicki , Polish painter Joseph DeCamp, (1858-1923), U.S. painter Edgar Degas, (1834-1917), French painter Ettore "Ted" DeGrazia, (1909-1982), U.S. (southwestern) painter Michel De Caso , French artist Raoul De Keyser , abstract painter Eugène Delacroix, (1798-1863), French painter Emir-Zeko Delalic (1972), Bosnian designer - painter Beauford Delaney (1901-1979) Robert Delaunay, (1885-1941), French painter Paul Delvaux, (1897-1954), Belgian surrealist painter Charles Demuth, (1883-1935) Maurice Denis (1870-1943), French painter André Derain, (1880-1954), French painter Edouard Detaille, (1847-1912), French painter Richard Diebenkorn (1922-1993), American painter Mary Dignam (1860-1938), Canadian painter Meredith Dillman, fantasy painter Abidin Dino (1913-1993), Turkish painter Dionisy, Russian medieval icon-painter Paul Dirmeikis (born 1954) French painter Otto Dix, (1891-1969), German painter Andrzej Dluzniewski , Polish painter Jan Dobkowski , Polish painter William Dobson, (1610-1646) Theo van Doesburg, Dutch painter Tommaso Dolabella , Polish painter Tadeusz Dominik , Polish painter Gustave Doré, (1832-1883), painter and sculptor Kees van Dongen, (1877-1968), Dutch painter Dosso Dossi, (c.1490-1542 ) Christian Dotrement , (1922-1981) Jacques Doucet , (born 1924 Thomas Doughty, (1793-1856), US painter Aaron Douglas (1898-1979), US painter Rackstraw Downes , (born 1939), US painter Willem Drost, (c.1630- c.1680), painter and printmaker Jean Dubuffet (1901-1985) Duccio (1255-1319) Marcel Duchamp, (1887-1968), French painter Suzanne Duchamp-Crotti, (1889-1963), French painter Raoul Dufy (1877-1953) Anne Dunn (born 1929) Albrecht Dürer, (1471-1528), German illustrator, painter Sir Anthony van Dyck, (1599-1641), (Antoon van Dyck) E Thomas Eakins (1844-1916) Alfred East (1849-1913), British painter Christoffer Wilhelm Eckersberg (1783-1853), Danish painter Otto Eckmann , (1865-1902), painter, interior designer Don Eddy Albert Edelfelt, (1854-1905), painter (1854 - 1905) Beverly K. Effinger, (born 1955), US painter Eugeniusz Eibisch , Polish painter Kano Eitoku, (died 1590), Japanese painter. Adam Elsheimer (1578-1610) James Ensor, (1860-1949), Belgian painter Sir Jacob Epstein (1880-1959) Max Ernst, (1891-1976), surrealist painter M. C. Escher, (1898-1972), Dutch painter Richard Estes (born 1936) William Etty (1787-1849) Dulah Marie Evans,(1875-1951), American painter, illustrator, photographer Jan van Eyck, (1390-1441), Flemish painter F Gentile da Fabriano, (c.1370-1427), Italian painter Carel Fabritius (1622-1654), Dutch painter Pietro Faccini (1562-1602) Julian Falat , Polish painter Aniello Falcone (1600-1665), Italian painter Alexandre Falguiere (1831 - 1900), French painter and sculptor Henri Fantin-Latour, (1836-1904), French painter Jean Fautrier (1898-1964) Jerzy Fedkowicz , Polish painter Lyonel Feininger, (1871-1956), artist & cartoonist Stanislaw Fijalkowski , Polish painter Leonor Fini, (1908-1996), Argentinian/Italian artist Andrea da Firenze , Italian painter Alvan Fisher , (1792-1863), U.S. painter James Montgomery Flagg, (1877-1960), USA illustrator Dan Flavin (1933-1996) Lucio Fontana (1899-1968) Clinton Ford Tsuguharu Foujita (1886-1968) Jean Fouquet (1425-1481) Jean-Honore Fragonard, (1732-1806), French painter Piero del la Francesca, (c. 1416-1492), Italian painter François Louis Thomas Francia, (1772-1839), French painter Francis of Sieradz , Polish painter Sam Francis (1923-1994) Simon Francis (born 1952) Art Frahm, (1907-1981), pin-up artist Helen Frankenthaler (born 1928) Frank Frazetta (born 1928) Wilhelm Freddie (1909-1995), Danish painter Lucian Freud (born 1922) Caspar David Friedrich (1774-1840), German painter Frederick Carl Frieseke (1874-1939), U.S. painter Nicolas Froment (c.1450 - c.1490) Brian Froud, (born 1947) Henry Fuseli, (1741-1825) G Thomas Gainsborough, (1727-1788), English painter Akseli Gallen-Kallela, (1865-1931), Finnish painter Byron Galvez - (1941-) Thomas Gambier Parry, (1816–1888), English painter Antonio de la Gandara, (1861-1917), French painter Norman Garstin, (1847-1926), Irish painter Paul Gauguin, (1848-1903), French painter William Gear , (1915-1997) Aert de Gelder (1645-1727) Artemisia Gentileschi, (1593-1651), painter. Théodore Gericault - (1791-1824) Jean-Léon Gerome (1824-1904), French painter Wojciech Gerson , Polish painter Domenico Ghirlandaio, (1449-1494), Italian painter Alberto Giacometti, (1901-1966), sculptor, painter Khalil Gibran, (1883-1931), Lebanese poet and painter Stefan Gierowski , Polish painter Aleksander Gierymski , Polish painter Maksymilian Gierymski , Polish painter Stephen Gilbert, (born 1910) Giorgione, (c.1477-1510), Giotto (1267-1337), Italian painter Francois Girardon (1628-1715) Leo Goetz (1883-1962, German) Vincent van Gogh (1853-1890) Leon Golub (1922-2004) Natalia Goncharova (1881-1962), Russian Cubist painter Jorge Gonzalez Camerna Frederick Goodall Arshile Gorky, (1904-1948), Armenian-U.S. abstract expressionist painter Jan Gotard , Polish painter Adolph Gottlieb, (1903-1974), US abstract expressionist painter Leopold Gottlieb , Polish painter Maurycy Gottlieb, Polish painter Francisco Goya (1746-1828) Jan van Goyen (1596-1656) Anton Graff, (1736-1813) Eugène Grasset (1845-1917), Swiss/French artist El Greco, (1541-1614), Greek painter residing in Spain Tony Green (born 1954) HAP Grieshaber , (1908-1981), painter and graphic artist Juan Gris (1887-1927) Giuseppe Grisoni, (1699-1796), Flemish/Italian painter and sculptor Ivan Grohar , (1867-1911), painter. George Grosz, (1893-1959), artist Artur Grottger , Polish painter Isaac Grunewald , (1889-1946), Swedish painter Matthias Grünewald (1470-1528) Aleksander Gryglewski , Polish painter Francesco Guardi, (1712-1793), Italian painter Jocelyn Guidry , American painter Albert Guillaume (1873-1942), French painter and caricaturist Olaf Gulbransson , (1873-1958), painter Philip Guston (1913-1980) US painter Heinz Guth (born 1941) Herman Gvardjancic , (born 1943), painter H Jan Jozef Haar , Polish painter Mikolaj Haberschrack , Polish painter Frans Hals (1580-1666) Richard Hamilton (born 1922) Wilhelm Hammershoi (1864-1916), Danish painter Nina Hamnett, (1890-1956), Welsh painter Herman Han , Polish painter Constantin Hansen (1804-1880), Danish painter Niels Hansen (1880-1946), Danish painter Svend Wiig Hansen (1922-1997), Danish painter William Harnett (1848-1892), Irish-American painter Marsden Hartley , (1877-1943), U.S. painter Hans Hartun (1904-1992) Childe Hassam, (1859-1935), U.S. painter Rudolf Hausner , (1914-1995), painter and graphic artist Louis Hayet (1864-1940), French painter Francesco Hayez Martin Johnson Heade (1818-1904), American painter Jeanne Hebuterne (1898-1920), French painter Henry Heerup, (1907-1993), Danish painter Jan Davidsz de Hem (1606-1683) Robert Henri, (1865-1929), U.S. painter Louis Hersent (1777-1860), French painter Magnus Colcord Heurlin (1895-1986), U.S. painter Prudence Heward (1896-1947), Canadian painter Hugo Heyrman, (born 1942), Belgian painter Edward Hicks (1780-1849), US painter and Quaker preacher Thomas Hicks (1823-1890), US painter Kaii Higashiyama, Japanese painter Derek Hill , Irish painter Karol Hiller , Polish painter Sigrid Hjerten , (1885-1948), Swedish painter Prince Hoare, (1755-1834), English painter and dramatist William Hoare, (c.1707-1792), English painter Meindert Hobbema (1638-1709) David Hockney, (born 1937), English painter Howard Hodgkin (born 1932) Ferdinand Hodler, (1853-1918) Ernst Theodor Amadeus Hoffmann, (1776-1822), poet, composer, and painter Vlastimil Hofman , Polish painter William Hogarth, (1697-1764), artist Hokusai, (1760-1849), painter and ukiyo-e artist Ambrosius Holbein, (1494-1519) Hans Holbein the Elder, (c.1465-1524), German painter Hans Holbein the Younger, (c.1497-1543), German illustrator, painter Winslow Homer, (1836-1910), U.S. painter Villard de Honnecourt, (1200s), architect, painter Gerald van Honthorst (1590-1656) Pieter de Hooch (1629-1684) Eric Hopkins , (born 1951), U.S. painter Charles Hopkinson, (1869-1962), U.S. painter Edward Hopper, (1882-1967), U.S. painter John Bradley Hudson, Jr. , (1832-1903), U.S. painter MF Hussain , Indian painter Pieter Huys (1519-1584) Jan van Huysum (1682-1749) I Jörg Immendorff, (born 1945), German painter Jean Auguste Dominique Ingres, (1780-1867), French painter George Inness (1829-1894) Dahlov Ipcar , (born 1917), U.S. painter Adriaen Isenbrant, (1490?-1551), Flemish painter Joseph Israels Alexander Ivanov (1806-1858) J Egill Jacobsen , (1910-1998), Danish painter Yvonee Jacquette , (born 1934), U.S. painter Eero Jarnefelt, (1863-1937), Finnish painter Bozidar Jakac , (1899-1989), painter, graphic artist and illustrator. Rihard Jakopic , (1869-1943), painter Matija Jama , (1872-1947), painter Ruud Janssen, (born 1959), Dutch artist Maria Jarema , Polish painter Wladyslaw Jarocki , Polish painter Alexej von Jawlensky, (1864-1941), Russian impressionist painter Andrej Jemec , (born 1934), painter and graphic artist. Zmago Jeraj , painter, photographer and illustrator. Boris Jesih , (born 1943), painter. Augustus John, (1878-1961), English artist Gwen John, (1876-1939), English artist Jasper Johns (born 1930) Sargent Johnson (1888-1967) Allen Jones (born 1937) Lois Mailou Jones (1905-c.1990s) Jacob Jordaens, (1593-1678), Flemish painter Asger Jorn, (1914-1973), Danish painter Donald Judd (1928-1994) Jens Juel (1745-1802), Danish painter Ch'en Jung K Frida Kahlo, (1907-1954), Mexican artist Willem Kalf (1619-1693) Jitish Kallat (born 1974), India artist Kamagurka , Belgian painter and cartoonist Wassily Kandinsky, (1866-1944), Russian-born artist Paul Kane (1810-1871) Rajmund Kanelba, (1897-1960), Polish painter Tadeusz Kantor, (1915-1990), Polish painter Leon Kaplinski , Polish painter Rabo Karabekian, Armenian-American painter Alfons Karpinski, (1875-1961), Polish painter Wincenty Kasprzycki , Polish painter Alex Katz , (born 1927), U.S. painter Angelica Kauffmann, (1741-1807) Ferdinand Keller , (1842-1922), painter Ellsworth Kelly (born 1923) Rockwell Kent, (1882-1971), U.S. painter Anselm Kiefer (born 1945) Wiliam Kienbusch , (1914-1980), U.S. painter Michel Kikoine, (1892-1968), Belarus painter Ernst Ludwig Kirchner (1880-1938), German expressionist painter Per Kirkeby (born 1938), Danish painter Moise Kisling, (1891-1953), Polish painter Paul Klee, (1879-1940), Swiss-born painter Yves Klein, (1928-1962), painter Gustav Klimt, (1862-1918), Austrian artist Franz Kline (1910-1962), American abstract expressionist painter Juraj Julije Klović, (1498-1578), Croatian artist Boris Kobe , (1905-1981), architect and painter. Marcin Kober , Polish painter Aleksander Kobzdej , Polish painter Roman Kochanowski , Polish painter Robert Koehler, (1850-1917), German-born US painter Oskar Kokoschka (1886-1980), Austrian expressionist painter Käthe Kollwitz (1867-1945) Willem de Kooning (1904-1997), Dutch abstract expressionist painter Jeff Koons, (born 1955), US kitsch artist Lukasz Korolkiewicz , Polish painter Jerzy Kossak , Polish painter Juliusz Kossak , Polish painter Wojciech Kossak, (born 1857), Polish painter Franciszek Kostrzewski , Polish painter Rudolf Kotnik , (1931-1996), painter. Aleksander Kotsis , Polish painter Felicjan Szczesny Kowarski , Polish painter Franc Kralj , (1895-1960), painter. Tone Kralj , (1900-1975), painter. Metka Krasovec , (born 1941), painter, graphic artist Janina Kraupe-Swiderska , Polish painter Emil Krcha , Polish painter Albert Henry Krehbiel, (1873-1951), U.S. painter and muralist Pinchus Kremegne, (1890-1981), Belarus painter J. Kreus , Oil Painter Jan Krieg , Polish painter Christian Krogh (1852-1925), Danish painter Per Krohg (1889-1965), Norwegian painter Leon Kroll , (1884-1974), U.S. painter Peder Severin Krøyer, (1851-1909), Danish painter Fan Kuan, (c. 990–c. 1030), Chinese painter Konrad Krzyzanowski , Polish painter Yasuo Kuniyoshi , (1893-1953), U.S. painter Frantisek Kupka, (1871-1957), Czech painter Alexander V. Kuprin, (1880-1960), Russian painter Yayoi Kusama, (born 1929), Japanese Avant-Garde artist Christen Købke (1810-1848), Danish painter L Adelaide Labille-Guiard (1749-1803), French portrait painter Georges Lacombe, (1868-1916), French painter, sculptor Wilfredo Lam (1902-1982) Nicolas Lancret (1690-1743) Sir Edwin Landseer (1802-1873) Fitz Hugh Lane, (1804-1865), US painter Giovanni Lanfranco (1582-1647) Peter Lanyon (1918-1964) Gene Lambert , painter, Aosdána Karol Larisch , Polish painter Carl Larsson, (1859-1928) Georges de La Tour (1593-1652) Marc Laurencin (1883-1956) Marie Laurencin (1885-1956) Ludwik de Laveaux , Polish painter Jacob Lawrence (1917-2000), African-American painter Sir Thomas Lawrence (1769-1830) Jan Lebenstein , Polish painter Charles Lebrun (1619-1690) Margaret Leiteritz, German painter Fernand Leger, (1881-1955) Lord Frederic Leighton (1830-1896) Franciszek Lekszycki , Polish painter Sir Peter Lely (1618-1680) Ulrich Leman, (1885-1988) Robert Lenkiewicz (1941-2002) Franz von Lenbach, (1836-1904), painter Stanislaw Lentz , Polish painter Mikhail Yuryevich Lermontov, (1814-1841), poet, author and painter Emanuel Leutze, (1816-1868), painter of Washington Crossing the Delaware Isaak Levitan , (1860-1900), landscape painter Wyndham Lewis (1884 - 1957) Lucas van Leyden (1494-1533) André Lhote , (died 1962), French painter Roy Lichtenstein (1923-1997) Max Liebermann, (1847-1935), painter and graphic artist Bruno Andreas Liljefors , (1860-1939) Limbourg brothers, Netherland artists - manuscript illustrators Bronislaw Wojciech Linke , Polish painter John Linnell, (1792-1873), English painter Filippino Lippi, (1457-1504), Italian painter Fra Filippo Lippi, (c.1406-1469), Italian painter Arthur Lismer, (1885-1969), Canadian Artist - member of the "Group of Seven" Eli Lissitsky , (1890-1941), painter Leopold Loeffler , Polish painter Lojze Logar , (born 1944), painter and graphic artist. McKendree Long, (1888-1976), American painter Claude Lorrain (1600-1682) L.S. Lowry (1887-1976) Maximilien Luce (1858–1941), French pointillist painter Lucebert , (1924-1994) George Benjamin Luks (1867-1933), American portrait painter Laura Muntz Lyall (1860-1930), Canadian painter M Jan Mabuse, Flemish painter Stanton Macdonald-Wright (1890-1973), American abstract painter August Macke (1887-1914) Daniel Maclise (1806 - 1870), Irish Conroy Maddox (1912-2005), British surrealist Carlo Maderna (1556-1629) John Maggs, (1819-1896), English painter René Magritte, (1898-1967), Belgian surrealist painter Aristide Maillol, (1861-1944), sculptor and painter Tadeusz Makowski , Polish painter Zbigniew Makowski , Polish painter Vladimir Makuc , (born 1925), painter and graphic artist. Jacek Malczewski , Polish painter Rafal Malczewski , Polish painter Wladyslaw Malecki , Polish painter Kazimir Malevich, (1878-1935) Man Ray, (1890-1976), painter, photographer Alfred Manessier Edouard Manet, (1832-1883), French painter Miltos Manetas, Greek painter Andrea Mantegna, (c.1431-1506), Italian painter Niklaus Manuel , (1484-1530) Franz Marc, (1880-1916) Louis Marcoussis , Polish painter Adam Marczynski, Polish painter Brice Marden , American painter John Marin , (1870-1953), U.S. painter Regia Marinho , Abstract Brazilian born painter Jacques Maroger (1884-1962) Wilhelm Marstrand (1810-1873), Danish painter Jozef Marszewski , Polish painter John Martin, (1789-1854), British painter Andrey Martynov, (1768-1826), Russian painter Tommaso Masaccio, (1401-1428), Italian painter Franz Masereel, (1889-1972), painter and graphic artist Stanislaw Maslowski , Polish painter Frank Mason , (born 1921), U.S. painter Jan Matejko, Polish painter Henri Matisse, (1869-1954), French painter Quentin Matsys, (c.1466-1530), (also known as Quentin Matsys/Quentin Massys) Roberto Matta, painter, sculptor. Antonio Mattei , (1900-1956), U.S. painter Paul Mavrides, comic creator, painter Peter Max, (born 1937), American pop artist Linda Mears, (born 1949), American fine artist Sheila McClean, Irish painter Bruce McLean , British sculptor, painter and printmaker Catherine McWiliams , Irish painter Joseph McWiliams , Irish painter Simon McWiliams , Irish painter Hendrik Willem Mesdag (1831-1915) Jozef Mehoffer , Polish painter Ernest Meissonier, (1815-1891), French painter and sculptor Hans Memlinc, Flemish painter Zygmunt Menkes , Polish painter Adolph Menzel, (1815-1905), painter and graphic artist Michelangelo Merisi, (1573-1610), Italian painter Luc-Olivier Merson (1846-1920), French painter Jakob Mertens , Polish painter Youri Messen-Jaschin (born 1941) Latvian painter Antonello da Messina (c.1430-1479), Italian Willard Metcalf, (1858-1925), U.S. painter Ted Meyer , U.S. painter Michael of Dzialdow , Polish painter Antoni Michalak , Polish painter Piotr Michalowski , Polish painter Henri Michaux, poet and painter Michelangelo Buonarroti, (1475-1564), Italian painter Leo Michelson, (1887-1978), Russian- U.S. painter and sculptor; member of the Paris School Eugeen Van Mieghem (1875-1930), Belgian painter and draughtsman France Mihelic , (1907-1998), painter and graphic artist. Kazimierz Mikulski , Polish painter Francis Davis Millet (1846-1912) Jean-François Millet, (1814-1875) Joan Miró, (1893-1983), Spanish surrealist painter Augustyn Mirys , Polish painter Amedeo Modigliani, (1884-1920), Italian painter László Moholy-Nagy (1895-1946), Hungarian painter Anton Moller , Polish painter Piet Mondriaan, (1872-1944), Dutch abstract painter Claude Monet, (1840-1926), French painter Thomas Moran (1837-1926), American painter Gustave Moreau, (1826-1898), French painter Camilo Mori, (1896-1973), Chilean painter Berthe Morisot, (1841-1895), French painter Malcolm Morley (born 1931) Samuel F. B. Morse, (1791-1872), telegraph inventor Mary Moser, (1744-1819) English painter Robert Motherwell (1915-1991), American abstract expressionist Alfons Mucha, (1860-1939), Czech artist Friedrich Muller , (1749-1825), painter, narrator, lyricistand dramatist, also known as Maler Müller Edvard Munch (1863-1944), Norwegian painter Gabriele Munter, (1877-1962), painter, member of Blaue Reiter Bartolome Esteban Murillo (1617 - 1682) Edo Murtic (born 1921), Croatian painter Zoran Music , (born 1909), painter. N Patrick Nagel (1945-1984), American artist Albert Namatjira, (1902-1959) Paul Nash (1889-1946) Alexander Nasmyth, (1758-1840), landscape painter Patrick Nasmyth , (1787-1831), landscape painter, son of Alexander Nattier (1685-1766) Bruce Nauman (born 1941) Alice Neel, (1900-1984), (20th century painter) Almada Negreiros , (1893-1970), (20th century painter) LeRoy Neiman (born 1927), American artist Odd Nerdrum (born 1944) Ugo Nespolo, Italian painter Louise Nevelson, (1900-1988), U.S. painter Barnett Newman (1905-1970) Ejnar Nielsen (1872-1956), Danish painter Jan Nieuwenhuys (1922-1986), Dutch painter Ben Nicholson (1894-1982) Nicomachus of Thebes, 4th century BC Alexander O. Nikulin , (1878-1945) Isamu Noguchi (1904-1988) Sidney Nolan (1917-1992) Kenneth Noland (born 1924) Emil Nolde (1867-1956) Max Magnus Norman (born 1973) O Juan O'Gorman, (1905 - 1982), Mexican artist Georgia O'Keeffe, (1887-1986), U.S. painter Claes Oldenburg, (born 1929), sculptor J.H. Ferdinand Olivier , (died 1841), German painter John Opie (1761-1807) Andrea Orcagna, (1320-1368), artist William Quiller Orchardson (1835-1910) Bryan Organ (born 1935) Emil Orlik, (1870-1932), painter and graphic artist Aleksander Orlowski, Polish painter José Clemente Orozco, (1883-1949), Mexican artist Sir William Orpen (1878-1931) Manuel Ortiz de Zarate (1887-1946) Erik Ortvad, (born 1917) Adriaen van Ostade (1610-1685) Outamaro (c. 1750-1806) Johann Friedrich Overbeck (1789-1869) Auseklis Ozols, (born 1941) P T.K. Padmini, (1940-1969), Indian painter Kalervo Palsa, Finnish painter of dark and grotesque visions Pamphilus (4th century BC) Giovanni Paolo Pannini, (1691-1765), Italian painter Jozef Pankiewicz , Polish painter Parmigianino (1504-1540) Maxfield Parrish (1870-1966), American painter and illustrator Pascin (1885-1930) George Passantino (1922-2004), American painter Gen Paul (1898-1975, French painter and engraver Julius Paulsen (1860-1940), Danish painter Raphael Peale , (born 1774), painter Max Pechstein , (1881-1955), painter and graphic artist Carl-Henning Pedersen , (born 1913), Danish painter Viggo Pedersen (1854-1926), Danish painter Waldo Peirce (1884-1970), American painter Sophie Pemberton (1869-1959), Canadian painter Matteo Perez d'Aleccio , (died 1616) Lilla Cabot Perry (1848-1933) Perugino, (c.1445-1523), Italian painter Jozef Petkovsek , (1861-1898), painter. John F. Peto (1854-1907) Theodor Philipsen, (1840-1920), Danish Tom Phillips, (born 1937), British Pietro Pezzati, (1902-1993), American portrait painter Henryk Piatkowski , Polish painter Giovanni Battista Piazzetta , (1682-1754) Francis Picabia, (1879-1953), French Pablo Picasso, (1881-1973), Spanish cubist artist Paloma Picasso , (born 1949) Ramon Pichot (1872-1925) Catalan Otto Piene , (born 1928) Delilah Pierce (born 1904) Waldo Pierce, U.S. Carl Gustaf Pilo , (1711-1793) Veno Pilon, (1896-1970) Howardena Pindell (born 1943) Pinturicchio, Italian painter Pisanello, Italian painter Camille Pissarro, (1830-1903) Antoni Pitxot (born 1934) Catalan Stefan Planinc , (born 1925), painter, graphic artist and illustrator. Jan Bogumil Plersch , Polish Kazimierz Pochwalski , Polish Wladyslaw Podkowinski , Polish Marjan Pogacnik , painter and graphic artist Serge Poliakoff (1900-1969), Russian painter Sigmar Polke, (born 1941), painter P.H. Polk (1898-1984) Jackson Pollock, (1912-1956), US abstract artist Stefan Popowski , Polish painter Fairfield Porter, (1907-1975), US Candido Portinari, (1903-1962), Brazilian Paulus Potter, (1625-1654) Fuller Potter, (1910-1990), US abstract expressionist Piotr Potworowski , Polish painter Nicolas Poussin, (1594-1665), French Andrea Pozzo (1642-1709) Marij Pregelj , (1913-1967), painter and illustrator. Nelson Primus (1843-c.1916) Maurice Prendergast, (1861-1924), US painter Mary Elizabeth Price (1877-1965), US impressionist painter Alice Prin, (1901-1953), nightclub singer, actress, model, and painter Andrzej Pronaszko , Polish Zbigniew Pronaszko , Polish Samuel Prout (1783-1852) Tadeusz Pruszkowski, Polish Witold Pruszkowski , Polish Janez Puhar, (1814-1864), priest, photographer, painter Patrick Pye, sculptor, painter and stained glass artist, Aosdána Q Domenico Quaglio the Younger (1787-1837) Erasmus Quellinus the Elder (1607-1678) Jacopo Del La Quircia (1374-1438) August Querfurt (1696-1761) Jan Maurits Quinckhardt (1688-1772) R Zygmunt Radnicki , Polish painter Sir Henry Raeburn (1756-1823) Karl Rahl (1812-1865) Francesco Raibolini (1453-1518) Allan Ramsay (1713-1784) Raphael (1483-1520), Italian painter Dorning Rasbotham (1730-1791), English painter, writer Robert Rauschenberg (born 1925), American painter Edward Willis Redfield (1869-1965), U.S. painter Tommaso Redi (1665-1726), Italian painter Odilon Redon (1840-1916) Pierre-Joseph Redoute (1759-1840) Frederic Remington (1861-1909), American painter and sculptor Guido Reni (1575-1642), Italian painter Pierre-Auguste Renoir (1841-1919), French painter Pierre R. Renoir (born 1958), French-born Canadian painter Ilya Yefimovich Repin (1844-1930), Russian painter Sir Joshua Reynolds (1723-1792), English painter Suzy Rice/Susan Elizabeth Rice, American Painter, Designer and Screenwriter Gerhard Richter (born 1932), painter and graphic artist Hyacinthe Rigaud (1659-1743) Rembrandt Harmenzsoon van Rijn (1606-1669), Dutch painter Bridget Riley (born 1931) Jean-Paul Riopelle (1923-2002) Diego Rivera (1886-1957), Mexican painter Larry Rivers (1923-2002) Elizabeth B. Robinson (1832-1897), U.S. painter Norman Rockwell (1894- 1978), illustrator, painter Henryk Rodakowski , Polish painter Alexandr Rodchenko (1891-1956), Russian painter and photographer Svetoslav Roerich (1904-1993), Indian-Russian painter Christian Rohlfs (1849-1938), German painter and graphic artist Osvaldo Romberg (born 1938), painter, architect George Romney (1734-1802), English painter Anton Rooskens (1906-1976) Jan Henryk Rosen , Polish painter James Rosenquist (born 1933), American Pop artist Alexander Roslin (1718-1798) Mark Rothko (1903-1970) Georges Rouault (1871-1958), painter and graphic artist Henri Rousseau (1844-1910) Théodore Rousseau (1812-1867), French painter Peter Paul Rubens (1577-1640), Belgian painter Andrei Rublev (circa 1360-1430) Hanna Rudzka-Cybisowa , Polish painter Jacob van Ruisdael (1628-1682) Phillip Otto Runge (1777-1810), German painter Edward Ruscha American painter and printmaker Robert Russ (1847-1922) Charles Marion Russell (1864-1926), US painter Jan Rustem , Polish painter Ferdynand Ruszczyc , Polish painter Rachel Ruysch (1664-1750) Tadeusz Rybkowski , Polish painter Czeslaw Rzepinski , Polish painter S Betye Saar (born 1929) Pieter Jansz Saenredam (1597-1665) Artur Nacht Samborski , Polish painter Stanislaw Samostrzelnik , Polish painter John Singer Sargent, (1856-1925), US painter Andrea del Sarto, (1487-1531), Italian painter Raymond Saunders (born 1934) Anne Savage (1896-1971), Canadian painter Jenny Saville (born1970), British painter Jan Sawka , Polish painter Egon Schiele, (1890-1918), Austrian painter Rudolf Schlichter , (1890-1955), painter, graphic artist and writer Richard Schmid , (born 1934), U.S. painter George Schmidt (born 1944) Karl Schmidt-Rottluff , (1884-1976), painter, graphic artist Julian Schnabel, (born 1952), painter, filmmaker Martin Schoninck , Polish painter P. A. Schou (1844-1914), Danish painter Artist Karl Schrag , (born 1912), U.S. painter Daniel Schultz , Polish painter Kurt Schwitters, (1887-1948), painter (Dadaist), writer William Edouard Scott (1884-1964) Felipe Seade (1912-1969) Charles Sebree (1914-1985) Maksim Sedej , (1909-1974), painter. Olaf Carl Seltzer , (1877-1957), US painter Jacek Sempolinski , Polish painter Valentin Aleksandrovich Serov , (1865-1911) Georges Seurat, (1859-1891), French painter Gino Severini (1883-1966) Joseph Severn, (1793-1879), 19th century British painter Kazimierz Sichulski , Polish painter Walter Sickert (1860 - 1942) Zygmunt Sidorowicz , Polish painter Henryk Siemiradzki , Polish painter Paul Signac, (1863-1935), painter Hugo Simberg, (1873-1917), Finnish painter Jozef Simmler , Polish painter David Alfaro Siqueiros, (1896 - 1974), Mexican painter Alfred Sisley (1839-1899), French impressionist painter Joakim Skovgaard (1856-1933), Danish painter Niels Skovgaard (1858-1938), Danish painter Ludomir Slendzinski , Polish painter Wladyslaw Slewinski , Polish painter Harald Slott-Moller (1864-1937), Danish painter Frank E. Smith (born 1935) Matthew Smith (1879-1959), English painter Hinko Smrekar , (1883-1942), painter and illustrator. Franciszek Smuglewicz , Polish painter Sylvia Snowden (born 1942) Marek Sobczyk , Polish painter Leszek Sobocki , Polish painter Anton Solomoukha (born 1945), Ukrainian painter Jens Sondergaard (1895-1957), Danish painter Camille Souter, painter, Aosdána Chaim Soutine (1894-1944) Litsa Spathi (born 1958), Greek painter Nicolas de Stael , (1914-1955), French painter Lojze Spacal , (1907-2000), painter. Austin Osman Spare, (1886-1956), British painter & mystic Niles Spencer , (1883-1952), U.S. painter Carl Spitzweg, (1808-1885) Carl Sprinchron , (1887-1971), U.S. painter Jan Spychalski , Polish painter Kazimierz Stabrowski , Polish painter Jerzy Stajuda , Polish painter Jan Stanislawski , Polish painter Wojciech Korneli Stattler , Polish painter Henryk Stazewski , (born 1894), Polish painter Andrzej Stech , Polish painter Steen, Jan (1626-1679) Kajetan Stefanowicz , Polish painter Hannes Steinert (1954), German painter Jacob Steinhardt (1887-1968), Israeli painter Eduard von Steinle (1810-1886) Théophile Steinlen (1859-1923), Swiss/French painter Frank Stella (born 1936) Matej Sternen, (1870-1949), painter. Clyfford Still (1904 - 1980) Stan Stokes (modern) Myron Stout , American 20th Century painter Frans Straathof (1952), Dutch landscape Robert Strange (1721-1792) Arthur Streeton, painter Bartlomiej Strobel , Polish painter Vonn Ströpp, English painter Drew Struzan, American painter Zofia Stryjenska , Polish painter Wladyslaw Strzeminski , Polish painter Gilbert Stuart, (born 1755), painter George Stubbs (1724 - 1806) Gabrijel Stupica , (1913-1990), painter Sava Sumanovic , serbian painter January Suchodolski , Polish painter George B. Sutherland, painter Henryk Szczyglinski , Polish painter Jozef Szermentowski , Polish painter Jerzy Eleuter Szymonowicz-Siemiginowski , Polish painter T Jean Tabaud (1914-1996), French and American painter Reuben Tam , (born 1916), U.S. painter Rufino Tamayo (1899-1991), Mexican painter Henry O. Tanner (1859-1937) Antoni Tapies , (born 1923), Spanish abstract expressionist painter Edmund Charles Tarbell (1862-1928), U.S. Impressionist Tomasz Tatarczyk , Polish painter David Teniers III, (died 1685), Flemish painter Hendrick Terbrugghen (1588-1629) Pietro Testa (1617-1650) Wlodzimierz Tetmajer , Polish painter Ellen Thesleff (1869-1954) Jan Theuninck (1954-), Belgian painter and poet Alma Thomas (1894-1978) Edward H. Thompson (1879-1949) Robert Thompson (1936-1966) Tom Thompson, ill fated wilderness painter C. Thomsen (1847-1912), Danish painter William Thon , U.S. painter Giovanni Battista Tiepolo, (1696-1770), Italian painter Tintoretto, (1518-1594), Italian painter Joze Tisnikar , (1928-1998), painter James Tissot (1836-1902) Titian, (1488-1576) (Italian painter, real name Tiziano Vecelli) Mark Tobey, (1890-1976), painter Jozef Tominc , (1790-1866), painter. Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec, (1864-1901), French painter Fran Tratnik , (1881-1957), drawer and painter. Bill Traylor (1854-1947) Jan Tricius , Polish painter Wincenty Trojanowski , Polish painter Vasily Andreevich Tropinin, (1776-1857) Clovis Trouille, (1889-1975) French painter Marjan Trsar , painter and graphic artist John Trumbull (1756-1843), American painter Werner Tubke , (born 1929), painter J.M.W. Turner (1775-1850) Laurits Tuxen (1853-1927), Danish painter Luc Tuymans, (born 1958), Belgian painter John Henry Twachtman (1853-1902), U.S. painter Cy Twombly, (born 1928), painter, sculptor Barbara Tyson-Mosley (born 1950) U Raoul Ubac , (1910-1985) Paolo Uccello, (1397-1475), Italian painter Fritz von Uhde (1848-1911) William Unger (1837-1932) Michelangelo Unterberger (1695-1753) Kitagawa Utamaro (1753-1806) Maurice Utrillo, (1883-1955), French painter V Pierin Vaga (1499-1547) Gee Vaucher (born 1945) Suzanne Valadon, (1865-1938), French painter Felix Vallotton, (1865-1925), Swiss painter trained in France Sir Anthony van Dyck, (1599-1641), Flemish painter Victor Vasarely (1908-1997) Marie Vassilieff (1884-1957) Philipp Veit (1793-1877) Diego Velazquez, (1599-1660), Spanish painter Henry van De Velde (1863-1957), Belgian painter Willem van de Velde the Elder (1611-1693) Willem van de Velde the Younger (1633-1707) Raja Ravi Varma,(1848-1906), Indian painter from Kerala Fernand Verhaegen (1883-1975 ), Belgian painter and etcher Johannes Vermeer (1632-1675), Dutch painter Jan Cornelisz Vermeyen (1500-1559), Dutch painter Horace Vernet, (1789-1863), painter and graphic artist Paolo Veronese, (1528-1588), Italian painter Andrea del Verrocchio, (c.1435-1488), Italian painter Joseph-Marie Vien, (1716-1809) Elisabeth Vigee-Lebrun, (1755-1842) Jacques Villon, (1875-1963), French painter Ivan Yakovlevich Vishnyakov , (1699-1761) Maurice de Vlaminck (1876-1958), French painter Simon de Vlieger (1601-1653) Zygmunt Vogel , Polish painter Wolf Vostell (1932-1998) Simon Vouet (1590-1649) Sebasdtian Vrancx (1573-1647) Cornelisz Vroom (1600-1661) Mikhail Vrubel (1856-1910) Edouard Vuillard (1868-1940) W Raymond Waddey Edward Wadsworth (1889-1949) Zygmunt Waliszewski , Polish painter Laura Wheeler Waring (1887-1948) Alfred Wallis (1855-1942) Jacek Waltos , Polish painter Wladyslaw Wankie , Polish painter Walenty Wankowicz , Polish painter Andy Warhol, (1928-1987), US pop art painter Waclaw Wasowicz , Polish painter John William Waterhouse (1849-1917) Antoine Watteau (1684-1721) Czeslaw Wdowiszewski , Polish painter Carel Weight (born 1908) J. Alden Weir, American impressionist painter Wojciech Weiss , Polish painter Wela Elisabeth Wierzbicka , Polish artist Neil Welliver , (born 1929), U.S. painter Kurt Wenner , US painter Gina Werfel , (born 1951), U.S. painter Adolf-Ulrik Wertmuller , (1751-1811) Jakub Wessel , Polish painter Tom Wesselmann (1931-2004) Benjamin West (1738-1820) Roger van Der Weyden (1399-1464), Flemish painter James Abbott McNeill Whistler (1834-1903) Brett Whiteley (1939-1992, Australian Painter David Wilkie (artist), (1785-1841) Adolphe Willette (1857-1926) Jens Ferdinand Willumsen (1863-1958), Danish painter Richard Wilson, (1713-1782), Welsh landscape painter Emanuel de Witt (1616-1692) Konrad Winkler , Polish painter Nancy Wisseman-Widrig , (born 1929), U.S. painter Stanislaw Witkiewicz, Polish painter Stanislaw Ignacy Witkiewicz, Polish painter Romuald Kamil Witkowski , Polish painter Konrad Witz (1410-1446) Theo Wolvecamp , (1925-1992) David Wojnarowicz Kazimierz Wojniakowski , Polish painter Witold Wojtkiewicz , Polish painter Christopher Wood, Scottich painter (born 1962) Grant Wood (1892-1942) Charles H. Woodbury , (1864-1940), U.S. painter Mabel May Woodward , (1877-1945), U.S. painter Michael W. Wooten Philips Wouwerman , (1619-1668), painter Joseph Wright of Derby (1734-1797) Andrzej Wroblewski , Polish painter Paul Wunderlich , (born 1927), painter, graphic artist, sculptor Leon Wyczolkowski , Polish painter Jan Wydra , Polish painter Andrew Wyeth, (born 1917), US painter Jamie Wyeth, (born 1946), US painter N.C. Wyeth, (1882-1945), US painter Stanislaw Wyspianski, Polish painter X Ettore Ximenes, (1855-1919), Italian painter Y Jack Butler Yeats (1871-1957) Joseph Yoakum (1886-1972) Z Ossip Zadkine, (1890-1967), painter, sculptor Christian Zahrtmann , (1843-1917), Danish painter Eugeniusz Zak , Polish painter Marcin Zaleski , Polish painter Jan Zamoyski, Polish painter Peter M. Zawadzki (1941-2004), U.S. Baltimore, painter Félix Ziem (1821-1911), French painter Franciszek Zmurko , Polish painter Johann Zoffany (1733-1810) Marguertie Zorach , (1887-1968), U.S. painter William Zorach, (1887-1966), U.S. painter Anders Zorn, (1860-1920), Swedish painter Francesco Zuccarelli (1702-1788) Federigo Zuccaro (1543-1609) Ignacio Zuloaga, (1870-1945), Spanish painter Francisco de Zurbaran, (1598-1662), Spanish painter Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ζωγραφική *Ζωγράφοι Ελλάδας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *